Best of friends
by kaydi
Summary: this is a cute little stroy of sirius before he really knew what he was. sirius is sent to his grandfathers while his sister is sick. his grandfather is not the nicest guy and sirius ends up running away read it to find out who he runs into and will keep


Best of Friends

Best of Friends

Black Mansion, 1972.

Sirius Black glared at the dark foreboding house in front of him.

"Dad, do I really have to stay here?"His dad leaned on the steering wheel and eyed the house anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Siri. But while Addi has the measles, we can't afford to risk you getting them." Because people like you do strange thing when they're sick. Orion thought, but

he didn't voice his worries. Sirius wouldn't understand anyway, he was too young. Maybe someday, when he got the letter. But not today.

"But I don't like it here." He sighed. He knew why Sirius didn't like it.Good old Taurus could be quite harsh when you didn't do what he said. And little Sirius, even at age

five, had a stubborn streak a mile long. 

"Neither do I. But we have no other choice." He got out of the car, walked around and opened the door. Sirius jumped out. He stood for a minute watching the house and

then sighed and marched up the steps.

Orion knocked on the door. After a few seconds it opened, reveling an old lady with graying hair and kind gentle eyes.. She smiled lovingly at him and smiled down at the

boy.

"Sirius, how are you? You remember me, Mrs. Wright. I work for your grandfather." Sirius smiled shyly. "Come on it Orion. It's been too long really."

She led them into the hall and took their coats. "They aren't home, but they should be soon. Honestly, late for their own son." She fussed over Orion and Sirius. "I do hope

Addi's feeling better."

"Not really. She'll recover, but it's a bit much for me to handle, with one of them sick and the other with endless energy. "He patted Sirius on the back. Sirius, whose

attention had been caught by all the strange old things(toys in his opinion) didn't respond. 

Orion leaned closer. " And I didn't want to risk him getting sick."

"Oh, is it bad?" She asked. She knew about Sirius.

"Let's just say that the sparks fly." He laughed. "No, Sirius that's not a toy." He rushed over to where his son was attempting to climb on the shelf to reach a glass ball. 

Mrs. Wright smiled. It seemed like such a short time ago, she had been stopping Orion from doing the same thing. Now he was grown up with children. True, it had been a

shock when she discovered what Fiona Dumbledore really was. But she excepted and embraced it and came to love Fiona as her own daughter like she loved Orion as her

own son. Goodness knows, his father didn't. He had scorned Fiona, but when he saw how determined Orion was to marry her, he gave up. When the twins were born, he

refused to go near them until after Fiona's death.

She shook her head as she remembered Orion's face when he told them. He held Sirius tight, like any minute the tiny baby would disappear along with his beautiful young

wife.Sirius grinned down at her from the shelf he was climbing, with his deep brown eyes. His mother's eyes. When he was mad they seemed black. But yet when he was

happy, he lit up the room like a star. He was named after a star. The dog star. Sirius.It suited him.

Finally Orion was able to wrestle Sirius away from the glass ball and back down to the floor where he began amusing himself by creating bubbles and popping them.Mrs.

Wright loved magic and it was a delight to se the boy creating it unknowingly. 

Orion was panting."That boy, " He sighed. "I can't wait to send him off to Hogwarts and let the teachers deal with him." She laughed.

" I probably should go soon. Mrs. Lupin can't stay with her forever, she's got her own twins to take care off." Mrs., Wright smiled. "

"Don't worry. I can handle it." Orion looked doubtful, but he didn't say anything. Instead he leaned over to Sirius.

"Siri, I'm gonna go now." Sirius looked up and his face quivered.

"But, I don't wanna stay here."

" Siri, I need you to be brave. Remember we read that story about that wizard? Remember how he went to fight the giant even though he was scared? Can you be that

brave?" Sirius seemed to be thinking it over, then he nodded.

"Mrs. Wright will take good care of you. Just stay out of Grandpa's way. Alright?" Again he nodded. Orion gave him one last hug the, he turned and walked out.

Sirius watched him go. The he sat down in themiddle of the floor and looked around.

All too soon, the door opened. "Mrs. Wright! Where are you?" Taurus Black was home. She checked to make sure Sirius hadn't moved then went quickly into the hall.

"Where were you?' He glared at her.

"Sir, your grandson is here." Taurus flipped around. Surly he hadn't forgotten."

"What is he doing here?" 

"You said he could stay here until his sister feels better."

Taurus seemed to be fighting with himself. "Oh alright then. Where is the boy?" 

Mrs. Wright led him to where Sirius was, or had been. The boy had vanished.

" Sirius? Sirius, where are you?" She heard a tiny giggle coming from above her. She glanced up. Taurus followed her eyes and gasped.

Little Sirius was sitting on the very expensive chandelier.

"How on Earth did he get up there?" Taurus sputtered. Mrs. Wright was tempted to say magic, but she knew that wouldn't hold well with him. 

"Maybe he climbed."

About two hours later they managed get him down, in which he promptly ran off again.

Mrs. Wright went after him and Taurus sat down. He hadn't known the boy had so much energy. Orion was never this bad. He hoped to God, Sirius wouldn't turn out like

his mother. If ever there were wakos in the world it was her lot.

A laughing and shouts from the other room told him Sirius had been caught. 

The opening of the door told him Samantha was home.

He got up and walked into the hall just as Sirius ploughed into his grandmother. To his surprise she began to laugh.

"Oh you little devil," She laughed scooping him up.

"Hello, Samantha." He said coldly. He didn't approve of such behavior in his home.

"Taurus," She set Sirius down, who looked down at his feet.

"The boy will be staying with us until his sister is better. I expect him to behave like he should as a guest in this house. Is that understood, Sirius?" Sirius nodded, his

shaggy black hair falling in his eyes.

Good." He marched off to his office and began to work.

Sam, on the other hand, loved her grandson. She thought he was the cutest thing, though she wished he looked more like his father instead of his mother. She hadn't

known Fiona very well, and when she died she didn't understand Orion's' heartbreak or the reason he wouldn't let this boy out of his sight. But she still thought he was

adorable

After five days, she changed her mind.

"Sirius!" The entire house had been turned upside down. The servants loved him. They were quite fond of spoiling him. They thought it was about time for a little excitement

to happen. His grandparents felt otherwise.

"A good whipping is all thatboy need." Taurus told his wife. And he began to test his theory.

"Sirius Black! How many times have I told you, my study is not a play room! And look at this! " he held uprather damp bunch of papers. "This was a million pound

account! Now it's a lousy bunch of papers!" He shook them at Sirius." You have been nothing but trouble ever since the moment you were born! Get out! " He roared. Sirius

didn't move and Taurus brought his fist down across Sirius's face. Now Sirius didn't waste any time. He ran.

He ran out of the room, down the hall and out the door. He ran to get away. His face stung. Tearsblurred his vision and he ran blindly.

Finally when he got into a patch of woods, he stopped. His chest heaved from lack of air, and he sat down, exhausted. He buried his face in his lap and began to cry.

"Are you okay?" Sirius jumped up and gazed around at the sound of this new voice. Another boy, who looked about his age, stood next to him. He had very messy black

hair, and laughing blue eyes.

Sirius nodded. He wiped his eyes.

"Hi, I'm James." The boy offered him a hand up.

"Sirius." He took the boy's offered hand. 

"You want to come over and play?" James asked. Sirius smiled, his grandfather forgotten.

James led him throughthe woods to a small house. It had severaltoys in the yard. 

A young woman was standing outside the door shaking out a sheet.

"James, who's this?"

"This is Sirius. Can he play?" She eyed the bruise that was starting to appear on his cheek.

"Alright, "

He grinned. James yanked him around to the front, " Come on. I just got a new broom and I wanna try it out."

"Broom?" 

"Oh you must be a muggle. It doesn't matter. Come on."

He showed Sirius a small broom. "Get on." Sirius got on unstetlily, and was shocked when the broom rose a few feet of the ground. He got used to it quickly though and

was soon zipping around the yard. James laughed, and hopped on. The two laughed, even when they fell off.

Mrs. Potter glanced out the window and James and his new friend. True Sirius had appeared out of nowhere, but James looked like he was having the time of his life. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She caught a flash of two boys about ten or eleven running up some steps laughing and chasing each other.Then the same two

boys now almost seventeen, straightening their robes and giving each other nervous looks. Then one final, a flash of them as adults, looks that held so many things on both

their faces. Joy, sadness, fear. One was her son, the other was this boy. She felt a pull, this boy was something special. There was something about him

She shook her head. She may have been a seer, but even she had her limits.

Plus her husband came home just then. 

"Hello, Mere." 

"harry, you're home early." 

"Yeah, is that James?" He gave her a quick hug and wrapped her in his arms. He lay his chin on top of her head. "Whose' that?"

"I don't really know. James found him in the woods.. His name is Sirius, but that's all I got."

"That's it?"

"No." She smiled. "He is something else. I saw him several times in James's life and he's going to be in ours."

Just then James and Sirius ploughed into the kitchen, red-faced and giggly.

"Daddy!" James ran to his father. Harry scooped him up and held him upside down. 

"Hey James. How was your day?"

"Daddy, I'm upside down." 

"What? So you are." He flipped him back up and set him down. " So who is your friend?" Sirius turned to face him and harry drew back in surprise. Those eyes. They could

only belong to one person. Fiona Dumbledore. 

"Mere. Look at his eyes." He whispered.She glanced at them.Her own eyes widen then she knelt next to Sirius.

"Sirius, where are your parents?'

Sirius shrugged.

'Well I suppose you can stay here for tonight but tomorrow you have to tell us where your parents are." Sirius nodded and James dragged him upstairs.

That night the boy sat up late talking and laughing. 

Sirius told James about the odd things he could do. Something he'd never told anyone He didn't know why he felt he could tell it to James. But he knew he could.

"Wow, I did the same thing" James said when he told him about jumping up to the chandler the first day.

" Maybe, you have magic too. Then you could go to hogwarts too."

"What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a big school where you go to learn magic. Mum says that's where I'm going when I turn eleven"

"That'd be great!"

A muggle and a wizard, In that instant a friendship was born, a friendship that lasted a lifetime and more, though neither of them knew it at the time.

Late that night Meredith woke up.

She wasn't sure what had woken her up. But she decided to check on her son. 

James was sprawled out on the floor. Obviously he had fallen asleep, before he knew it. She lifted him up and set him on the bed. Just then she heard a small whimper.

She looked around. Sirius was curled up in a ball his eyes tight shut.

"Sirius?" he didn't answer and she saw he was asleep .But in the midst of a terrible nightmare.

She uncurled his fingers and laid him in the bed, where he began to toss and turn. James frowned in his sleep. 

She shook her head. He would wake James up soon. She carried him into the living room.

The all of a sudden he gasped and sat straight up. "Mummy?"

"Sirius, it's alright." She shushed him. He began to cry.

"What is it?"

"Grandpa. He said he'd hurt me if I ever came back. And I dreamed Daddy came and I wasn't there and he left without me." He clung to her nightshirt as she rocked him

slowly. Soon he fell back asleep and for the rest of the night slept like an angel.

At around five Mere got up. The sleeve of Sirius's shirt slid up and she caught a glance of five dark purple marks. She slowly shifted him so he was still sleep and looked.

There were five marks shaped like a hand. There was one on the other arm too.

She lie him down next to James and went back to bed.

In the morning she told Harry about her fears.

" Only one way to find out. Sirius, come here." He looked up from the book James had given him and put it down.

"Sirius can I see your arm?" Sirius just stood there.

"Please, I promise I won't hurt you." Sirius nodded 

Harry gently rolled up the sleeves. Sure enough there were dark purple darks on his arms, shaped like hand prints.

"Did your dad do this?' Harry asked. Sirius shook his head.

"My grandpa. He said I was bad. He said I was a freak and he didn't want me in his house. Cause of what I was."

"And what are you?" 

Sirius shrugged. "What's a freak?"

"It's something bad. Something he had no right to call you."

'Why did he call you that?"

"He said something about being like my mum. Andhe said I wasn't to say magic in his house."

"Magic?"

"Yeah. He said I wasn't to say it or do it."

Harry and Mere exchanged looks. The boy was a wizard. Probably a muggle born or half blood.

Just then the phone rang. Harry picked it up.

"hello?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I don't believe we have met. My name is Shania Wright. I work up at the Black manor. I think my charge may be staying at your house."

"Sirius?"

"Little boy about five? Black hair, striking brown eyes? Likes to destroy things?"

"Yes That would be him."

" I need to come and get him. His father will be here today to pick him up."

"Will he be near his grandfather? Because if so, we don't want to him to be."

"Of course not. His grandparents are out of town for the day. I wouldn't call if they were home. That man, I swear he has no right to do such things." She grumbled.

"Yes."

"I'll come and get him first thing this afternoon."

"Okay. I'll see you then." He hung up. And called Sirius.

"Sirius," he said." You're going home. Mrs. Wright is coming to pick you up ad then your dad is gonna come take you home."

"To grandpa?" Sirius's eyes opened wide with fear.

"No, no of course not. He's gonna take you home." The boy grinned and ran off to play with James.

Later that afternoon, a car pulled up.

Mere watched as a plump old woman got out followed by a tall, brown haired man.

He knocked on the door. Harry opened it.

"Yes?"

"Sirius? Where is Sirius?" The man asked.

"Are you his father?"

"Yes."

"Sirius, come here. "he called. Sirius wandered to the door and his face lit up when he saw the man.

"Daddy!" he ran for his father. The man scooped him up into a long hug, holding him tight.

"It's okay, Siri. We're going home. And daddy is going to have a very long talk with grandpa." 

"Are you gonna put him in time out?"

"Yeah, I think he needs it." Sirius giggled. The man turned to Harry and Mere. "I cannot thank you enough.I don't want to know what might have happened to him if your

son hadn't found him."

"It's not a problem. And don't thank us. Thank James here. He's the one who found him." He knelt down.

"I wanna thank you James."

"For what?"

"For finding Sirius. "

Then Mere spoke up. "James, how did you find him?" James and Sirius glanced at each other. They shrugged.

The man turned, Sirius still in his arms.

"Just one thing." Harry asked. The man turned.

"Yes?"

"Who was his mother?" the man was quiet for a moment.

"Fiona Dumbledore." 

No one said anything for a while, then Orion turned again.

"Bye, James!" Sirius called.

"Bye!" James shouted. The Potters watched them get into the car and drive away.No one said anything.

Six years later, Mere was cooking dinner when Harry came home.

"We got a letter from James." He said holding up a piece of parchment.

"It's about time."

"Mere, he's been gone two days."

"Well, I want to know how his first days are going, what house he's in, if he's making any friends."

"Relax." Harry laughed. He opened the letter and began to read out loud.

**_Dear Mum and Dad,_**

**_Hogwarts is amazing! And dad, that troll thing isn't real! I'm in Gryffindor, my classes are great except for potions. The teacher doesn't seem to like me. You may be getting an owl about that soon. ( I did not know slugs were flammable!)anyway, I made lots of friends. Lets see, there's Peter Pettigrew. He's okay, kinda shy and wimpy. So he needs us to kinda look out for him. Lily Evens, she's cool, and Erin White, they're best friends but they still hang out with us. Remus Lupin, he's really quiet until you get him going. Then you can't shut him up! But there's something about him, something he won't tell us. We decide to not bug him about it until he tells us. Oh and how could I forget good old Sirius? My new best friend Sirius Black. He's a muggle born so he doesn't know a lot of stuff. We click really well. We have made it our goal to break the record of most detentions ever received. We recruited Remus and Peter too, but they're not as into it as Sirius is. Gosh he loves it. We're all Gryffindors, but we_**

**_made an enemy. His name is Snape. We hate him. He teased Sirius cause he's muggle born on the train and now we all hate him. He tried to pick on Sirius today at breakfast and Sirius did the only spell we learned so far and he turned Snape all pointy and silvery. We were laughing soooooooo hard ( I think his dad may be getting an owl about that too) Oh dear, I'm writing this in history class, ( which is THE boringest class ever invented. Sirius thinks it was invented for the sole purpose of bore us to death.) and Sirius is going to set off some firecrackers and he's not gonna do it by himself. Remus can be pretty tricky once you get him out of his " we're gonna get in so much trouble "mode. _**

**_Bye!_**

**_James._**

Mere and Harry looked at each other.

"Mere, do you remember that-"

"Yes."

"It looks like you were right. They were destined to be best friends."

"Am I ever wrong?" she asked. She smiled at the parchment and thought about her son and how lucky he was to have found a true friend. **Oh, Fiona. I haven't forgotten. How odd that our sons should find such a friendship in each other that we once found. I hope their lives turn out easier than ours did.**

And far away, a woman smiled down at her best friend.**I hear you, my friend. I hear you and I am watching**.


End file.
